


Electric

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ASMR, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm, Softness, Tenderness, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Liam shuts down and Theo takes care of him in the gentlest way.Title based on the song Electric by Alina Baraz and Khalid (listen to it because its perfect)





	1. Chapter 1

Theo was sitting on the couch watching mindless tv when the door quietly opened and deposited Liam in to the foyer. He glanced over and then back to the tv before snapping his head back towards Liam.

 

The beta was covered in blood.

 

At first sniff Theo knew immediately that most of it wasn’t his blood, the foreign scents putting him on edge a little. But what pushed him passed the edge of nervousness was the zombie-like way Liam was acting.

 

He didn’t say hi, or come plop down next to him, or go venturing for food in the kitchen. No, instead he took small slow deliberate steps up the stairs and out of Theo’s line of vision. The soft click of his door shutting echoed through the house like a crack of thunder.

 

Theo listened, really listened, beyond the voices on the tv and the shower that had just turned on. Passed the cringe worthy sound of wet clothes smacking against the floor and water now ricocheting off of skin and porcelain. Locating Liam’s heartbeat, a sound he was now overly familiar with, and he found it lacking.

 

It was too slow. Too tame. Liam always had an extra thump. He supposed it was due to his IED but right now it didn’t matter, because it wasn’t there. Instead replaced by a dull rhythm that quite honestly terrified him.

 

Theo shut off the tv and quickly made his way upstairs, standing by the door in case Liam collapsed in the shower and he needed to rush in. He stood there for close to forty-five minutes, each pass of sixty seconds adding more tension to his body until he was completely rigid.

 

At multiple points he considered going in to check on him. But decided against it every time. He didn’t want to startle Liam and it’s not exactly easy to explain why you’re busting in to someone’s bathroom while they’re showering just because you were worried about them... especially not when they had just gotten on somewhat better than good terms.

 

So he waited.

 

When the shower finally turned off he sighed, a small sound of relief slipping passed his lips before he was enveloped in silence again with only the beats of their hearts to accompany him.

 

He listened as Liam walked carefully from the small adjoined bathroom into his room. Heard the telltale squeak of the old desk chair on the other side of the door. Liam opted to sit at his desk and not get in his bed? Theo frowned, Liam hated that chair.

 

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. The room was blanketed in darkness. The only light coming from the moon that was streaming in through the open windows.

 

Theo’s eyes fell on Liam’s back. Strong and wide and shirtless. The boy sat in the chair facing away from him, staring blankly ahead out of one of the windows. His reflection in the glass showing him to be almost lifeless. Were it not for his heartbeat Theo might think him one of those creepy wax statues that people make.

 

Liam’s wet hair was dangling limply around his face and on the back of his neck. Dripping small drops of water, cascading down his too pink skin, the flesh raw from obvious over scrubbing.

 

He noiselessly stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Liam’s parents weren’t home but they didn’t need to see their son this way if they did come home soon.

 

With practiced efficiency, Theo made it across the room without making a sound, standing behind Liam and looking down at him with nothing but anxious concern. Should he talk to him? Just sit down and hope Liam snapped out of? And then it hit him.

 

The image of fingers running through hair soothingly flashing into his mind. He had discovered the calming videos during one of his many sleepless nights when he would search the internet endlessly for some type of sleep aid. Stumbling across the ASMR hair brushing video in the black hole that was YouTube. The stimulating sounds and satisfying images finally lulling him in to the realm of unconsciousness.

 

That was what Liam needed; gentle soothing touches to bring him back from whatever he had just been through. Theo brought both hands up and hesitated just over the damp locks. Looking into the window’s reflection for any sign of life and receiving none. So he closed the distance and threaded his fingers into Liam’s hair at the hairline on his forehead.

 

Liam’s hands shackled his wrists so quickly he didn’t even see them in time to react and pull away. The painful vice-like grip cutting off his circulation and he had to steel himself so that he didn’t struggle on instinct to break away and set Liam off.

 

“Let me.” He whispered carefully. “Please?”

 

Liam’s eyes still didn’t meet his in the window’s reflection, still unfocused and glassy and staring into the distance, but his grip loosened. Theo pulled out of the hold and guided Liam’s hands back down to his lap before returning to his hair. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and then began again. Carding his fingers through the strands at Liam’s forehead and slowly moving them back over the crown of his head and down to the base of his neck.

 

He kept his touch light until he accidentally scraped his blunt nails over Liam’s scalp and the beta whimpered. Theo’s eyes shot up to the window. Liam’s eyes were closed and a softer less stoic look was visible in his features. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing even and deep.

 

Theo brushed through the strands a few times and then scratched his nails in small circles eliciting another mewl from the boy beneath his fingers. He continued on. Sectioning the hair off into smaller groups and pulling gently. Having to push Liam’s head back to the original position every time he pulled because Liam’s head dropped back as if he was falling asleep.

 

After lightly pulling at the roots, he would ruffle the area and knead into the sensitive skin. As time passed on, more and more noises were spilling out of Liam. Moans, whines, whimpers, sighs. All of them bringing Liam back and encouraging Theo to keep going.

 

They were beautiful, the sounds that he made. So simple and raw and pure. So unfiltered.

 

Theo slowly let his fingers drift away from Liam’s hair, skating over his cheeks with barely there touches until he found small wet trails.

 

“Liam?” He questioned softly, the tears now spilling over his fingers as they sat in their path.

 

“Please don’t stop.” His broken raspy voice responded.

 

Theo nodded even though Liam’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t see the gesture.

 

He went back to his feather light touch, dragging his fingers down softly over the tight skin of Liam’s cheeks. Stopping at the corner of his mouth and ghosting over his lips before traveling over his chin and down his neck.

 

He traced both collar bones with more pressure, coming to stop at the muscular shoulders, drawing a circle over the joint there before sweeping over the back of his shoulder blades and then up the back of his neck.

 

Theo went up through his hair with his nails how Liam liked and then repeated the whole process several times.

 

He caught no more tears, but each pass over Liam’s lips left them more open than the last. Every press against his throat leaving Liam shuddering. And every caress over his shoulder blades producing goosebumps.

 

At some point Liam’s head had fallen back and was now resting against his stomach.

 

Theo slowly walked his fingertips down between the creased in Liam’s brow, between his eyes, over his nose, scraping his lips, and then ended with a firm press on his chin. Pulling across the jaw line, he continued down crisscrossing back and forth over the neck until both hands met in the hollow of his throat. Then only one hand carried on, dragging against his sternum and then under the pecs, reaching Liam’s arms and then fluttering up until they were back where they started.

 

Theo stepped back making sure to cradle Liam’s neck and then scooped under his knees lifting him. Liam snuggled into him, shoving his face into Theo’s neck and curling his hands between them.

 

It was a short distance from the desk to Liam’s bed, not that it would have mattered anyway, his supernatural strength making Liam feel like a puppy in his arms instead of the grown man that he was. He set him down on the bed carefully, pulling a throw blanket up and around his mostly naked body.

 

Theo was just stepping away when his wrist was snatched for the second time that night. If Liam wasn’t so vulnerable at the moment, then he’d learn a very important lesson not to do that as it brought out something dark within Theo. But his inner demons immediately hushed as he took in the soft look of Liam’s face and sleepy lidded eyes.

 

“Stay.” The hushed command fell from Liam’s lips. “Please?”

 

He knew that he shouldn’t, after years of being raised to be alone knew not to get attached to people or things. But with one more look down at the beta he couldn’t say no.

 

Theo nodded silently and let Liam pull him down, he crawled over the hard yet soft body and settled on his back next to it. He sighed, well since he was here he might as well enjoy it. He rolled on his side and snuggled up closer to Liam. Enjoying the feeling of not being alone, reveling in the proximity of someone he truly cared about.

 

Liam, as if sensing his thoughts burrowed back into him, making it impossible for Theo not to throw his arm around him unless he wanted to be uncomfortable all night. So he did, wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist and pulled him even closer.

 

He was on the edge of sleep when Liam sleepily mumbled, rousing him just slightly.

 

“Stay.”

 

And Theo knew he wasn’t just talking about tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam returns the favor and more.

Theo woke slowly. Blinking away sleep as he tried to shift only to find himself immobile. He wasn’t sure how it happened or why, but they were no longer in the positions they had started sleeping in. Liam was now draped over him as he lay on his back, one arm thrown across his chest and a leg slotted over one of his coming to rest in between both of his legs. Liam’s face was nestled between his neck and shoulder, easy breaths rolling off his flesh and causing goosebumps to rise.

 

“Will you teach me?” Liam’s lips ghosted over the skin at his neck. The words muffled with sleep and contentment.

 

He curled his limp arm, tingling with lack of blood flow, resting his fingertips on the top of Liam’s head and absentmindedly stroking through the thick strands there.

 

“Teach you what?” He rasped, his own voice thick from not being used in a while.

 

He could have sworn that Liam shivered but he couldn’t be sure, not when the boy wrapped around him shifted at the same time. Detangling himself and sitting up against the headboard. Theo looked over at him from his horizontal position, eyes crossing at the weird angle, making him turn on his side, and then watch as Liam fiddled with his own fingers in his lap.

 

“How to do what you did last night.” The barely there voice sounded, light as a feather but strong with so much meaning. Theo’s heart would have jumped if he wasn’t so good at keeping an even rhythm.

 

Liam wanted to soothe him, wanted to _touch_ him in the gentlest of ways.

 

“Why?” He choked out, needing to know. Not that he wasn’t eager for Liam to touch him, he was very much so, but he needed to know why Liam wanted to do this for him. It was the meaning behind the action that would influence how he felt about it.

 

Liam looked away from his hands to the wall across the room in embarrassment, Theo could smell the sickly sweet aroma. “Forget about it.” The beta huffed.

 

Theo reached out and placed a hand over Liam’s, “Why?” He repeated, this time with more force.

 

Liam still wouldn’t look at him but his mouth opened and closed a few times before words actually came out.

 

“You brought me back last night and I... well I just thought... maybe if I did it for you then... ugh it’s stupid never mind.”

 

“Liam.” He growled, his patience growing thin. He needed to know and he was desperate to have Liam’s hands on him.

 

The wolf looked at him then, eyes electric and piercing. “I thought that it could bring you back.”

 

Theo frowned. “But I’m here?”

 

“Barely.” Liam whispered and began playing with his own fingers again. “You’ve changed since you came back, not in a bad way, just kind of....” he trailed off searching for the right word.

 

“Broken?” Theo supplied for him not being able to keep the venom out of his voice.

 

“Timid.” Liam quickly amended. “I just thought that maybe it could bring you back...” he trailed off again, his next words barely audible, “make you stay.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He admitted, his heart not staying in check and giving away his lie earning a small glare from Liam.

 

Okay so maybe he had planned on leaving soon... wasn’t like he was actually going to be able to do it though. He had broken the cardinal rule the dread doctors had made him live by for so long; he had grown attached to things... _to people_.

 

He sighed and then nodded, relenting. Theo climbed in between Liam’s legs and laid himself down, head resting low on the wolf’s chest and arms gently on top of Liam’s strong thighs. Liam hesitated for a few moments, hands hovering over Theo’s head, reminding Theo of his earlier request.

 

“Start at the edge of my hair,” he said reaching up and pulling Liam’s hands down to meet his forehead. “Then gently rake your fingers through.”

 

He squeezed Liam’s wrists in encouragement and then dropped his hands back down to Liam’s legs. Liam kept his fingers where Theo had left them, inhaling deeply and then breathing out, his breath ruffling a few pieces of Theo’s hair before he ever so slowly dragged the tips of his fingers through Theo’s locks.

 

Theo let his eyes fall closed, not yet able to let his body relax, and tried to let everything fall away exactly how he did when he watched the videos to sleep.

 

Liam had reached the middle of his head when he finally took his first rattling breath, exhaling all of the tension out of his mind and muscles as he listened to the sounds of Liam filtering through his hair. The wolf repeated his slow path a few times before an annoyed grunt sounded.

 

His fingers came to rest on Theo’s shoulders. “Flip over.” Liam commanded softly and he frowned, his previous tense state returning.

 

“Please?” Liam asked. “I can’t reach the back of your head like this.”

 

Theo thought it over, maybe he shouldn’t.

 

Maybe he should just tell Liam not to worry about it and go back to his own room. Maybe –

 

“Theo please?”

 

He sat up and waited for Liam to scoot down, laying back down on top of him awkwardly, completely covering the wolf’s body with his own and settling his hips in between Liam’s thighs. As if what they were doing wasn’t intimate enough...

 

Theo’s body was rigid, trying his best to hold his hips up in the air a bit so that _everything_ wasn’t touching. But that didn’t last long, as soon as Liam got his hands back into his scalp he was a goner. The stands of his long hair getting caught between Liam’s fingers in spots and Liam spending time to detangle each section carefully.

 

“Yesterday,” Liam whispered after a while, “you used your nails... is that something you would like?” He asked tentatively.

 

He nodded slowly, body and mind lax. On his next pass through, Liam used his blunt nails to scratch the already buzzing skin, and Theo whimpered. Inching up as he chased the fingers silently begging for more. Not realizing where the movement had brought him until it was too late.

 

He froze immediately when his brain managed to catch up and then he tried to scramble off Liam only to be held closer.

 

Liam gripped his hair with one hand, pulling the strands roughly making a whine spill out of him, while his other arm wrapped around Theo’s shoulders and legs pinned him where he was. He prayed that Liam didn’t notice how unrelaxed another part of him had become.

 

“Stay.” Liam mumbled cautiously.

 

Theo tried again to remove himself from the situation but nonetheless failed. Liam tightened the hold he had on Theo’s hair, the prickles of pain blending with relaxed buzz from the petting.

 

“Stay.” He said more firmly this time, shifting his hips and showing Theo that he wasn’t the only one that seemed to be hard.

 

Fuck. Part of him desperately wanted to stay where he was and the other wanted to throw himself across the room. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to console Liam, knew that a line was being crossed when he slept in Liam’s bed.

 

Liam tugged his hair, renewing the delicious pain, making him gasp and buck his hips forward unintentionally.

 

The wolf buried his face into the side of Theo’s head in an attempt to hide the rumble bubbling in his throat but Theo heard it anyways. The vibrations from the low growl pushing into his skin and enhancing the electric waves already pulsing through him from the head scratching.

 

The strong hold on his hair lessened slowly, as if Liam was afraid to let go in case Theo would bolt, while the other hand trailed along the line of his shoulders, back and forth, until it dipped and traced his spine instead. The indescribable pleasure from nails scraping across his scalp returned, Liam now using both of his hands to relax him back into submission.

 

Liam brushed the hair away from his face, letting his fingers card through the strands all the way to the nape of his neck where he then swirled them around, his other hand continuing where the first had left off, skating down his spine and coming to a stop in between his small dimples.

 

He beta underneath him made sure to tap each one before drawing lazy circles on his way back up, cupping the back of his neck and holding him close while the fingers that were playing with his hair delved back in to the tresses and tugged making Theo grind against him.

 

It became Liam’s pattern. Each pass down soft and gentle and relaxing while each journey up made something inside him burn. Every tug on his hair causing him to thrust forward seeking the pleasure he knew to follow until he started to do it even when his hair wasn’t being pulled. Slowly grinding and undulating against Liam while Liam continued to stroke him tenderly.

 

Theo released the tight grip he had on Liam’s biceps and set his forearms down on either side of Liam’s head, pushing his upper body up slightly so that he could get a little more momentum. Chasing a high he had never experienced but knew was about to change him forever.

 

Even though he wanted to, he just couldn’t, not yet at least, look Liam in the eyes while he searched for release. So he dropped his head forward, leaving them cheek to cheek as he started to move his hips back and forth with more fervor.

 

Liam let him. Arms looping behind Theo’s neck, one hand holding on to the hair at the nape of his neck and the other resting between his shoulder blades. The only thing between them was their thin briefs, which were sliding together easily. He wondered what skin to skin would feel like and groaned when his tip poked out of the elastic band and brushed against the fine hairs on Liam’s lower stomach, coating them in a small amount of liquid.

 

“Theo,” Liam whined after the deep moan sounded in his ear.

 

Liam’s hand tightened in his hair after a few more thrusts and suddenly claws were digging into his back instead of blunt human nails.

 

“Theo...” Liam mewled again, his body tensing beneath Theo’s movements.

 

Hot and heavy panting rolled into his ear just as Liam pulled him impossibly closer. Theo ground into him once, twice more, before a snarl ripped through the boy under him and teeth settled into the flesh at the base of his throat. He kept moving through it. The hint of pain, smell of blood from his back and neck as well as something mouthwateringly sweet permeating the air around them, making him dizzy and frantic. His briefs now snagging and catching against the wet spot on Liam’s, giving him even more friction than before.

 

He was close to the explosion, he could feel it almost in his clutch and he became desperate while trying to reach it. Whimpering and crying into Liam’s hair when he couldn’t grasp it.

 

“Give it to me Theo.” Liam rasped into his ear. “Let go, love.”

 

“Liam...” he plead, hoping Liam would understand what was happening to him, what was missing.

 

“I’ve got you, just let go.” The wolf cooed.

 

His body began to tremble and he couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut from the blinding white light that took hold of his vision. A growl he didn’t know he was capable of slipped passed his lips as it felt like a million fire ants were swimming through his veins. Igniting something close to magic within him and making him feel like he was fucking floating.

 

Before he could even process the sensations currently ripping through him, the urge to bite became dire, he needed to do it like he needed his next breath. So he did. He sank his teeth in the direction his nose pointed him to, shuddering when every feeling inside him intensified tenfold, making the whole process happen all over again.

 

Liam moaned into his neck where he had been nuzzling and pressing light kisses. Letting his face fall to the side to give Theo more room.

 

Theo came down from the high a few minutes later, extracting his fangs and breathing heavily against Liam’s shoulder while Liam delicately trailed his fingers up and down Theo’s back, soothing him and then everything seemed to hit him at once. The touching, the orgasms, _the biting_ , and he quickly rolled off of Liam and sat at the edge of the bed looking down at the floor worriedly.

 

He felt Liam at his back instantly, arms wrapping around him and lips pressing against the bite sized scar that was no doubt etched into his skin forever now.

 

“Don’t.” Liam hushed softly, the word gentle albeit a warning.

 

_Don’t pull away. Don’t ruin this. Don’t leave._

 

He lifted his head and turned it to the side so he could look at Liam for the first time since climbing into his lap earlier. The words were unspoken between them as they gazed into each other’s eyes. There was no point in saying them since they both knew; there was no way he could leave now.

 

There was no way he _wanted_ to leave. So as Liam leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, he let him, and then made sure to kiss him back. Allowing himself to be pulled back in to bed and smiling at the boy across from him when he just couldn’t contain the sudden overwhelming happiness anymore.

 

“We’ll shower in a bit,” Liam broke the silence after a while of staring at each other, “but for now... stay.”

 

He nodded and snuggled closer. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
